Reunion
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: AU, NaruSasuSasuNaru, Ten years have past since high school, now a high school reunion brings back past memories and people thatwho were long gone. But how will exlovers deal with seeing eachother again? Will old love come back to life or blow up again?
1. Thanks For the Memories

**Authors' Notes:**

**I own nothing, I only came up with the story idea all characters are not owned by me.**

**This is mainly a boy x boy paring, if you don't like don't read it.**

**I will update when I can, I have a life and school so I am busy, and it may take some time.**

**Please do comment, they are welcome, what's not welcome is criticism that isn't constructive.**

**My character may be out of character but it's for the story.**

**Thoughts will be in italics.**

**Enjoy )**

Reunion: chapter one: Thanks for the Memories

Naruto hasn't seen Sasuke in ten years, when they were 19. Back then they were lovers, but it ended in a bitter break up when college temptations were too hard to resist. Now ten years later, he's worried that it will be disaster at their ten-year high school reunion. Mainly he doesn't want to see how well the man he gave up is doing now. That's going to be the hardest part indefinitely.

It seemed after the break up that Sasuke took on the world with a new fire. Naruto was the one who cheated so it's understandable that Sasuke would want to show him what he's missing. That's how Sasuke works, always trying to be better than everyone else; which he is usually able to accomplish. Sasuke always wanted to make his father proud, and since he's bi it was not an easy task, his older brother had always been his biggest competition. That was, until Itachi killed his entire family, except himself and Sasuke when Sasuke was sixteen, turning competition into hate in the young Uchiha. Now the young Uchiha owns the family business and is extremely well known. He also is on every list for most eligible bachelors within the last eight years, not that he hasn't dated it's just nothing's been very serious. To most it seems like Sasuke has everything: looks, money, girls and guys chasing him, and can have just about whatever he wants. What most peopled doesn't know is that he's still not happy, there's still one thing – more a person—that he can't have.

On the other hand, Naruto hasn't been doing quite as well. He has an apartment and a job, but lives off of ramen noodles and has to keep a tight budget to make it through the month. It's not that he doesn't like ramen noodles, but it doesn't exactly attract the dates, neither guys nor girls are usually impressed that you can take them to your place and make them ramen noodles. There is one thing Naruto has that Sasuke doesn't though, real friends. Naruto knows that his friends are real, with Sasuke's money no one can be to sure who's real and not.

In almost every aspect of life Naruto and Sasuke are different. Naruto is blonde haired, blue-eyed, hyperactive, friendly and never really applied himself. Sasuke has black hair, extremely dark brown- almost black- eyes, calm, distant and hard working. But opposites attract and in high school they had a love that made everyone else's seem small. The stronger the love though the worse the break up usually, and their break up was nothing short of bad.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS...**Flashback**...

Monday, July 23, 1997 its Sasuke's birthday and he flew to see Naruto for the first time in two months; little did he know a lot could change in two months. He pulled up to Naruto's apartment in his rental car, ready to surprise his lover. Luckily he has an extra key so he could surprise him and have a little fun scaring him in the process, but he was in for the surprise of his life.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment he could hear loud screams and moans, he never thought that Naruto was one to cheat; he figured that the TV was just turned up too loud. After unlocking the door he walked in to find Naruto and Gaara having sex on the couch. Naruto was not pushing him off, in fact he was the one screaming the loudest, that is until Sasuke walk in and Naruto had the deer in the headlights look on his face. Sasuke slammed the door shut as he walked back out extremely angry.

Pulling up his pants, Naruto quickly ran out the door to catch up with Sasuke, who is hurrying down the stairs. "Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled after his angry lover, or more who he hoped is still his lover.

"Why should I, so you can cheat on me some more?" Sasuke yelled back.

"I'm sorry, please let me explain!" the blonde tried.

"You think I'm stupid or something? That I'm just going to let you cheat on me and be okay let's talk, oh don't worry it's alright?" the raven was furious.

"Sasuke just let me explain," he said.

"Explain what? There is no reason that I'll accept as okay for why you cheated on me," Sasuke said, looking hurt.

"I know what I did is wrong, I'm sorry just hear me out," the blonde pleaded.

"You have five seconds," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Okay, well you are so far away, and Gaara is here, and I was lonely," trying to find some way to make it sound okay.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're right, that makes it all understandable, all better," Sasuke hissed in deathly sarcastic tone.

"I didn't say it did," Naruto frowned.

"I can't believe that I trusted you!" Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, how many times to I have to say it?" Naruto asked moving closer to Sasuke.

"Until you mean it," Sasuke said pushing Naruto away from him.

"I do mean it," Naruto said.

"Then why don't I believe you?" the raven frowned.

"Because, well, I don't know, because you should," Naruto said.

"I don't, so you can just go back to your little boyfriend, and stay the fuck away from me," Sasuke responded, his voice and face showed a mix of anger and how hurt he was.

"He's not my boyfriend," the blonde corrected.

"Sorry, you're play thing," the other man hissed.

"Sasuke please don't be so mad," Naruto once again pleaded.

"Don't be mad? How can I not be mad? It's my birthday and I found you cheating on me! Or maybe you forgot about me so much that you didn't realize what July 23rd is; you didn't even call to say happy birthday or anything. Do I mean that little to you now? Out of sight, out of mind, that's how it is right?" the raven glared.

"I was going to call you tonight," Naruto said.

"Sure you were," he rolled his eyes.

"I was!" Naruto said.

"That's right, I leave and I don't get phone calls all the time, when maybe that's when you should have been calling me the most," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, but you were gone," the blonde said weakly.

"Don't try to blame this on me! You could have called, you could have come to see me, but you never did. I wasn't even gone a year, it was two months," Sasuke responded angrily.

"That's sixty days," pointed out.

"Well now you can go a whole lot more before you see me again," the raven said. Sasuke walked back to his car, followed by Naruto. "Stop following me," he growled.

"Not until you're not mad at me," Naruto answered.

"Get it through you're head, Naruto, it's over," Sasuke said bluntly.

"But I love you," Naruto argued.

"Obviously not enough," Sasuke yelled, grabbing a picture of them that was sitting on the bag in the passenger seat of the car, ripping it in two, and throwing it on the ground, before getting into his car and running it over. It was not a happy ending the last time they saw each other and they haven't spoken since.

Naruto walked over and picked up both pieces of the picture in his hands. He put the pieces together and looked at the picture of them he had always loved the most. This was when he was sure that Sasuke meant that it's over, he had hurt him too much.

He walked back into the house and looked a Gaara, "You should probably just go."

"Was that the boyfriend?" Gaara asked pulling up his pants.

"Yeah, well now ex-boyfriend," the blonde frowned.

"Then why do you want me to leave?" Gaara asked.

"Because I feel bad enough as it is, please just go," Naruto replied.

Gaara walked out of the apartment and Naruto fell back onto the couch. It felt so dirty now, like it was soiled. All the good times and memories him and Sasuke had just were flushed down the tubes by one action performed on the couch.

Getting up Naruto went to the drawer and pulled out some clear tape. He carefully taped the picture together and stood there looking at it.

There is no denying it he already missed Sasuke. He took out a box from under his bed and emptied it out. Where there used to be junk he started replacing the space with items from Sasuke and items that remind him of Sasuke.

He carefully put all the mixed CDs, pictures, and anything else that held a memory in the box, it was painful for him to do, but he had to do it, there was no doubt that Sasuke was not going to take him back anytime soon. It hurt but it's the only thing he can do to try and get over the one he holds so dear in his heart. He felt like some kind of heartbroken girl, but he was heartbroken so what is one to do.

No one ever wants the one they love to leave them, or vise versa, it feels like your heart is being ripped out of your chest, but there's nothing that you can do about it. That's how Naruto felts. He knew that he did wrong, he cheated, and he was what their old teacher, Kakashi Hatake, would call lower than dirt. Not only did he betray his best friend, he betrayed his lover, and nothing could be worse than that.

Looking in the box before shutting it, a single tear fell into the box. It had been years since he's cried last, ever since Sasuke came into his life, as a lover there was hardly a need, he found comfort in him. Now he lost him, by his own actions, no one else's.

What could he have been thinking, was he really that stupid? He wanted to scream, to punch something, do anything but think of how horrible he is. It was Sasuke's birthday and he cheated on him, that's low, no that's lower than low- that's rock bottom.

All he wanted to do was end up growing old and in love with Sasuke, he had a very bad way of showing it though. He closed the box and grabbed the sharpie off the counter. In big letters he wrote: MEMORIES OF SASUKE, on the box.

He placed the box on the top shelf in his closet before walking over to his bed and collapsing on the bed. Curling up on the bed he felt so alone, but he only had himself to blame for that.

Silently tears fell down his cheeks; all he knew is that he never wants to feel this way again. He couldn't even imagine how Sasuke must have felt seeing him with another.

He had his one true love and he gave it up for a fling, something that would never last. Sakura was going to kill him. She backed off when he told her that he liked Sasuke, then he goes and cheats, she's going to kill him for sure.

Why didn't he beg more? Why did he let him get in his car and drive away? They could have worked this out. Quickly he sat up and dialed Sasuke's cell phone number. He heard it ring several times before the voicemail away message came on.

"Hey you've reached Sasuke; sorry I couldn't get to the phone. If this is Naruto I probably didn't answer on purpose, don't bother leaving a message. If not leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."

Naruto dropped the phone and felt more tears roll down his cheeks. It was definitely over; there was no way to fix this.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**...End of Flashback**...

Naruto now held the picture that Sasuke had ripped up ten years ago in his hands. He had taped it back together once he got back in the house that day and put it in a box. The memories that single picture held was one he never wanted to forget, even if Sasuke was long gone.

The contents of the box are memories of his high school years at Khona high, in the small town of Khona where they grew up and Sasuke left. Naruto was always somewhat jealous of Sasuke for being able to leave Khona, something he knew that he could never do. The box was filled with many different pictures, journals, mixed CDs and gifts from his younger years. Most of all, the best gift he ever got, from Sasuke, is in the box. It is a necklace with an inscription on it, saying in few words how he felt. The words '_I love you_' are on the necklace; it wasn't necessarily for him to wear, but more to show how much he really cares. It means so much to him because no one had ever really loved him before; he had never felt that feeling of receiving love until Sasuke.

Naruto had to put the box away it hurt too much. He certainly wasn't ready to see Sasuke at the reunion, or maybe even sooner. Though the reunion isn't for a couple days people will come into town early, the few people that were able to get out that is. It was certain to be a hard week for Naruto indeed.

Looking at the clock Naruto cussed as he realized that he was late for meeting Sakura. Quickly he got his shoes on and rushed out the door. When he got into his car a somewhat ironic song came on the radio: Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is in his listening to the radio. He had a long drive, Japan may be relatively small, but that didn't mean going from one end to another didn't take a long time. The radio started to play Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy and he knew that he was finally close. Yes, he had made it to Khona from Tokyo and he was driving his black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder.

Naruto pulls up to the bar to see Sakura walking out the door. "Sakura, wait!" Naruto yelled while getting out of his car. Sakura turned around with an angry look on her face. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's fine, but why are you late?" She asked still a little irritated with him.

"Well, I was looking at some old things," He said as his voice went softer.

"Like what?" She asked now curious.

They walked into the bar and sat down, after ordering drinks he told her. "Well, I have this box with some stuff from high school in it," he said.

"Sasuke stuff?" She asked hoping that he wasn't going to get all depressed again, like he did when Sasuke left him.

"Yeah," he looked down.

"I thought that you were over him," she frowned.

"You know I don't think that I ever really got over him," he told her.

"But you haven't talked about him or to him in forever," she pointed out.

"I know, I guess that, it hurts less that way," the blonde shrugged.

"It's been ten years, he's probably changed," she said.

"So he won't be the same hot, jerk?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," he laughed.

"I mean have you seen him on the over of all those magazines?" she asked.

"I wish that I hadn't, but yeah I did. Why did I ever cheat on him?" he wondered.

"I always wondered that," Sakura said.

"This is going to be difficult to see him at the reunion," he sighed.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad," she said, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, maybe, but I doubt it," he said.

Just then they sound of loud music came from the parking lot.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go see," she said.

They walked out in time to see the doors go up on a black Lamborghini and an extremely hot dark haired, dark-eyed man get out of the car.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura said.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped.

He took off his sunglasses and looked at Naruto, "Hi Sakura." He said shutting and locking the doors.

"Hi Sasuke," She squeaked out.

He went past the two into the bar.

"So I take it that he's still mad at you," Sakura said, in the kind of voice that says that I feel sorry for you.

"He always could hold a grudge," he mumbled.

"True, are you going to come back into the bar?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I'm coming."

As they walked back into the bar, they saw all the single girls, and some boys, were crowed around Sasuke. Of course he has on his infamous Uchiha smirk.

A half a hour later, the door to the bar opened yet again; showing a tall, skinny, dark-haired, naturally tan skinned, green-eyed girl. She is hot to say the least. In her green heals, little tank top and tight skinny jeans, she walked over to Sasuke.

"People make way for my girlfriend," Sasuke said getting up and walking over to her.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late, I had to wait for daddy to give me his gold card," she said.

"It's fine; at least you're here now," he answered. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. What was left of Naruto's smile immediately went to a frown. It was official that this was going to be hard to deal with at the reunion.


	2. The First Cut is the Deepest

**uthor's Notes:**

**Disclaimers in first chapter**

**Just so everyone knows this is a fast update because I am off today and have a relaxed day. Most updates will not come this fast so please don't expect them to.**

**Also in this chapter you may think that they're showing weakness and I know that they may be out of character, but it's for the story and to make it better, more real because everyone shows weakness at some point.**

**The NS (for Naruto and Sasuke) indicate either going from author's note's to story, end of story, flashback, or major scene change where it doesn't flow together to just have it go from one to the other just by different paragraphs.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and everyone who is reading this, it is my first chapter fan fiction that I've posted on here, and only my third chapter Naruto fan fiction that I've ever written, there are three one shots I've written one of which is on here. So if you like my writing and think that I should post my other Naruto fictions on here let me know.**

**Enjoy.**

Last time in reunion:

The ten year reunion is coming up and Naruto is on edge on seeing Sasuke again. After he cheated on him almost ten years ago, it isn't going to be pretty. Sasuke is now a rich, hot, company owner and doing very well for himself. When Sasuke showed up and is still bitter after all these years, and he has a new hot, shall we say, fling with him. Yes this reunion is going to be quite interesting.

Chapter 2:The First Cut is the Deepest

"I cannot believe him!' Naruto said as quietly as he could with how angry he is.

"Naruto what did you expect?" Sakura asked.

"Him not to bring some slut to the reunion," he huffed.

"It's been ten years, get over him, please," she replied.

"I can't, especially when he's here and looking like that," Naruto said weakly, looking over at Sasuke and the girl.

"You're stronger than this, you know that," Sakura comforted him.

"Am I?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes and you should prove it," she said.

"I just need to talk to him," he said.

"Naruto," Sakura said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"Don't, just let him be," she said, knowing Naruto would just get rejected if he went and talked to him.

"I can't," he said as he took a deep breath.

"You know being weak really doesn't suit you," she said.

"It does when it comes to him," he said in response.

"Naruto, ten years has changed you. You're not the same guy you were back then, show him that; you're stronger now, more grown up," she smiled.

He looked at her, as if saying 'you know I'm not grown up.'

"Okay maybe not grown up, but you can resist things more now. Let him know you're not his little puppy anymore," she said.

"But what if I am?" he frowned.

"You're not; you have to be over him," she said.

"What if I can't be?" he asked, knowing that he sounded weak.

"Fake it," she answered.

He looked over at Sasuke and the girl. They were together, yes, but that was it, it didn't look like he was truly happy. It didn't look like he was in love; he didn't look like he did with Naruto. Naruto is one of the few people that has seen Sasuke truly happy, truly smile, and how he loved and missed that smile, now it is just a smirk, how he hates that stupid smirk. "I can try," he said.

Naruto got up and walked over to the bar to get more drinks for him and Sakura, since they got a table. He backed up, as he was talking to Sakura while walking to the bar. This one little action caused him to run into Sasuke, and Sasuke to spill his drink all over the girl. Now this certainly did not make Naruto sad, as he wanted to see the slut have something bad happened to her, but this did make him scared, scared because Sasuke looked mad.

"Watch where you're going," Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, surprisingly since the scene you made was certainly big enough for anyone to see," Naruto retorted.

"Scene?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, a scene, how you just walk in here like you own the place," the blonde said as he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow, "Don't be bitter Naruto."

"Excuse me? You leave for ten years and then you come back and think you own the place," the blonde huffed.

"I never said that I own the place, besides what, I'm sorry who, is the reason that I left Naruto?" he replied, annoyed with the blonde.

"Now who's being bitter?" Naruto responded.

"Hn, I'm not the cheater, now am I?" Sasuke said.

"It was ten years ago, just get over it already," Naruto practically yelled

"I will, when you will," Sasuke said, knowing at that point he was acting childish.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde growled.

"You're the one making a big deal, not me," he replied.

"It's never you, now is it Sasuke?" Naruto frowned angrily.

"Glad you see it my way," he smirked. Sasuke walked out of the bar; leaving the girl he was with to finish her drinks. Sakura quickly got up and followed him.

"Sasuke!" the pink haired girl called.

"What Sakura?" he said as he turned toward her.

"Well, I was wondering, who's the girl?" she asked.

"My girlfriend, Aimi," he said.

"So you've switched to girls now?" she asked skeptically.

"No, I'm still bi, I'm just looking more for long term now," he replied.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I can't marry a guy, Sakura," he pointed out.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I own and run the Uchiha Company, I need to have kids one day, and so I need a wife," he replied.

"Okay all of that is something you can get around if you marry a guy," she said.

"Why do you care?" he glared.

"Because I know he never got over you," she frowned.

"So what?" he asked.

"Do you know how long it took me to really truly accept that he even liked you, let alone got you?" she asked.

"A few months," he shrugged.

"A few years, I may have acted fine, but I was so not fine," she admitted.

"Again so what?" he asked.

"And do you remember how long it took this town to accept it?" she asked.

"A long time," he sighed.

"Some people never even were happy with it," she pointed out.

"Is there a point?" he asked.

"Yes, that you guys made it through all the hate and criticism that came at you, but couldn't even go back to being friends after a fling," she said.

"Do you even know the whole story?" he asked, annoyed.

"He cheated on you," she said.

"I walked in on him having sex with Gaara on my birthday," he said angrily.

"That was ten years ago, things change," she said.

"Some things just can't be forgiven," Sasuke frowned.

"Can't or won't?" she asked.

"Can't," he replied.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, hoping to change his answer.

"Yes I'm sure," he said stubbornly.

"Why, why can't you at least be friends?" she asked.

"Because, we never really could be friends," he said.

"Yeah, you could," she argued.

"No, it was always lovers or rivals with us; we were only friends for a short period of time," he said.

**NSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNS…Flashback….NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria with his normal group of fan girls and boys following him when a certain blonde ran into him. "Watch it!" Sasuke yelled.

"You watch it! You asshole!" he yelled back.

"What did you call me, moron," Sasuke glared.

"Don't call me that!" the blonde yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" the raven smirked.

The next thing he and Naruto are fighting with fists instead of words. This certainly wasn't the first incident, but it was the last, in high school that is. Kiba pulled off Naruto, while Neji pulled Sasuke off. Kakashi and Iruka, two teachers, hurried over to the fight to break it up. "Tsunade's office now!" Iruka yelled.

"But, " Naruto started only to be cut off.

"Just go!" Iruka demanded. The two boys walked up to the office.

"This is your fault," Sasuke said.

"My fault?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, if you would just leave me alone this wouldn't happen," Sasuke glared.

"Asshole," Naruto mumbled.

"Moron," Sasuke replied.

The two got up to the office and Tusande's secretary looked at them, "Can I help you?"

"Iruka sent us up here," Naruto said.

Please sit over there," she said pointing to two chairs, where they sat in a long silence.

About fifteen minutes later Tsunade walked out. "You two again? Well hurry up and come in, I have a lot to do," the woman sighed. They were sitting in office as she looked at the two boys shaking her head, "You know, you two have caused me a lot of trouble all these years. Can you two not play nice?"

"It's his fault!" Naruto yelled.

"It is not my fault!" Sasuke practically hissed.

"Both of you shut up!" she said slamming her fist on the desk. The two silenced immediately, Tsunade may be old but she is certainly not weak. She was annoyed and so she made a decision, "That's it; I can't stand it anymore, so you two are going to have to learn to work together."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You two will be cleaning up the school until you learn to work together," she replied. Both boys went to protest but her angry look stopped them dead in their tracks.

That was the day that changed their lives. From that day on they had to work together, and they only grew closer and closer. After a few weeks they were best friends, after a few months they were lovers.

Of course, most of Khona did not take this news well. They had many people whom hated the relationship, who tried to break them up. Many girls and boys didn't want them together; some held it in better than others. But over the years, most people became at least okay with them being together, that's not saying that they were happy. Most people saw Naruto as the poor orphan, while Sasuke as the rich heir. The combination was just ludicrous to most. It was never easy, it was always hard, but they were in love.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS….End of Flashback…NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"He isn't the only one who never got over you two, huh?" Sakura asked.

"You mean you didn't?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, I can see it in your eyes," she crossed her arms.

"What?"

"It's that look you have only for Naruto; the look that I always wanted, but never got," she explained. Sasuke looked down, not responding. "Just try to be friends," she said.

"I'm sorry; I can't be just friends with him," he told her.

"Then be more," she smiled.

"My pride won't let me," he said.

"Forget your pride!" she responded angrily.

"I must revive my clan and make the Uchiha Company something my dad would be proud of," Sasuke said calmly.

"So he was never something serious to you?" She asked skeptically.

"No," he lied.

"Look me in the eyes and say that," she said, but he just looked away. "That's what I thought. Stop being an arrogant jerk and admit you need him, as much as he needs you."

Sakura walked back in the bar as Aimi walked out. "What was that about, she looked mad?"

"It was nothing, just old history," he frowned.

"Oh, okay, so what is there to do in this town?" she asked.

"Actually I think that I may just go back to the mansion," Sasuke said. He still owned the mansion from his childhood.

"Well do you mind if I go out?" she asked.

"No," was his simple reply.

She kissed him, "Okay I'll see you later." She walked back into the bar to go talk to the people who had been crowding around Sasuke earlier.

Sasuke got in his car and drove back to his house. Sasuke walked into his house. He looked around and it hurt. It hurt because almost everywhere in the house had something that reminded him of Naruto. He walked up the stairs, to his old room, with his old bed. The bed where so many things started, where they're love was explored for the first time.

Starring at the bed, his memories took him back to their first time. He's thinking back to when they first fell in love, he missed it. Sasuke shook it off, he knew that he couldn't fall for Naruto again, or more he wouldn't, because he didn't want to get hurt again.

The problem was that he just couldn't seem to shake off the thought of Naruto Completely. He wanted to move on, to love Aimi, but his heart wouldn't let him. Not that he'd ever admit to having a weakness for Naruto.

Until he saw him again, Sasuke was always able to push Naruto out of his mind; he filled his head with business and made the thought of Naruto disappear. Now that he's seen the blonde again, it's much harder to just make that image disappear. Naruto sill has the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but there is something different about him, something unforgettable.

He laid down on his bed and starred at the ceiling, not that it was interesting but to get his mind off everything. While he was lying on his bed, he started thinking over and over if he should forgive and move on, so his efforts to forget everything showed to be worthless. But he just couldn't let him go, his heart wouldn't let him. The smile, laugh, sadness, everything Naruto seemed to be permanently engraved in his head.

Sasuke tried to think about Aimi, but soon Aimi turned into Naruto in his mind. He still loved Naruto, there was no denying it, but he wouldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't let himself go back to Naruto. Even if Naruto was his one true love it didn't matter anymore. They were from different worlds, different backgrounds, they are the same gender and Naruto cheated years ago. The people who never wanted them to be together had their wish, in Sasuke's mind it is over for good, they are rivals like it should be. But how long could you keep the emotion of love locked in?

Sasuke got up and walked to his closet. After opening it, he pulled a box out from the bottom right corner. He put the box there after he and Naruto broke up. The box was filled with old pictures ad notes, all of him and Naruto or from Naruto. He never got over him, he may have been mad and thought it unforgivable, but he never fell out of love.

All of that didn't matter though, Sasuke was with Aimi, at least for the time being, he couldn't be with a man, society may not approve, the Company may not approve. Without approval he was disappointing to his father, and all he wanted to do is make it so his father would be proud of him. The question was how long could one resist? Is will power and pride really enough to push away your true love forever? Or does fate have a twisted way to bring people close again?

Meanwhile, Naruto sat at the bar and drank his sadness away. "You know if he's going to be a jerk the so am I," he said, obviously drunk.

"Naruto stop drinking," Sakura ordered.

"No, if he's so proud that he can't even be friends, then I don't care," he said taking another drink.

"You weren't so nice to him either," she pointed out.

"That doesn't matter, he's an Uchiha so he thinks he's better than everyone else, I'll show him," the blonde growled. By this time Naruto is starting to slur his words. He tried to get up but fell back in his chair.

"Damn it! Why couldn't he just stay away from the reunion? It's not like he doesn't have better things to do," he frowned and put his head down on the bar.

"Naruto please, you're drunk," she said.

"I don't care!" he said.

"Naruto don't you want to be Hokage one day?" In their small town they have a Hokage. It's a person in charge, which the council picks out of the candidates, who makes many of the political decisions for the town.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Okay then, let's get out of here before you ruin your chances for that one day," she said.

Naruto nodded and got up, with the help of Sakura. She drove him home and helped him up to his apartment. As she helped him into bed he grabbed her hand.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked.

"You should stay over," he said in a drunken slur.

"What?"

"I love you, stay over," he said.

"You don't love me, I have to go," she said.

"Yes I do, you're so nice to me," he said.

"Naruto, you're drunk and lonely, you're trying to fill a void, and I'm your friend. That is all I'll ever be and we both know that," she tried to reason with him.

"You're wrong," he argued.

"No I'm not and you need to sleep," Sakura frowned.

"Sakura."

"Goodnight Naruto," she said as she left. She walked out of the apartment, leaving him to lie there and think. He knew that she was right; he was looking for a filling of the void. Sakura could fill that void too, they were friends and it could work. Sure there'd never be a true love involved in it, but it'd look good if he had a wife later in life, they liked married people for Hokage. Then again Tsunade was the Hokage and she was not married, but then again she's an awesome doctor, used to be the principal of the school and people like her a lot more than Naruto. No the fact of him being bi and an orphan who used to be a prankster meant that he needed everything that could possibly help and being with a guy is not one of those things. Even though he still loves him, he feels that they could never be together again. But again how long can one keep true love bottled up?


	3. Better That We Break

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow it's been a while since I've posted sorry about that. I had writers block and the story was on my old computer, now that it is on this one I can write more.**

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them and the favorites and the alerts.**

**Enjoy**

Last time on Reunion: Sakura told Naruto that he needs to get over Sasuke; then she talked to Sasuke in a conversation which leads to her realization that his reasons for not forgiving Naruto were not purely on hate, but more so on love. Both boys came to what they think is a final decision that they can't be together, but how long will that last?

Chapter 3: Better That We Break

That dream, he hadn't had that stupid dream in so long and but it came back. When Sasuke and Naruto had first broken up this dream was rather recurring for Naruto, but he thought he was done with it once he had come to peace with Sasuke being gone. He didn't know if it was too much alcohol, seeing Sasuke again or a mix of the two that made this dream occur again, but which ever it was; it probably wasn't a good sign for him.

The dream was always the same; it's always of their first kiss.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS…Flashback/Dream…SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He thought of him as his best friend, someone who though they fought he could always count on. They had started spending a lot more time together at this point and were completely comfortable with each other. Sasuke was sitting on the couch leaned up against the corner, while Naruto used him as a pillow.

It's true that he found Sasuke extremely attractive even back when he wasn't even trying. He was every thing that Naruto wasn't, the pale skin, black hair, quiet and very intelligent. Though he already knew at that time that Sasuke is bi, as well, he wouldn't act on a little physical attraction, - or at least that is what he always told himself.

On that particular day he found himself staring at Sasuke's lips, when he was supposed to be watching the movie. Sasuke looked down at him and saw him staring. "What are you staring at?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze, "What? I'm not starting."

"Yeah you were," he said.

"Was I?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry," he said nervously.

"It's okay, but what were you staring at?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhhh, well, you see, funny thing actually," the blonde nervously tried to find an excuse, but found none.

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow, "Out with it already Naruto."

Instead of telling him, Naruto sat up and kissed Sasuke on the lips. To his surprise Sasuke kissed back, and the once gentle kiss began to be more passionate. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. Soon Naruto was on top of Sasuke in a passionate kiss.

This kiss probably would have gone further if Naruto's roommate, Kiba, hadn't walked through the front door.

"Whoa! Come on guys get a room," Kiba said quickly making it into his own room.

Now Kiba didn't mind them being homosexual, but since they weren't two girls, he doesn't want to walk in on them either. The two quickly broke apart and a blush crossed both of their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you," Naruto said looking down. "I mean were best friends not, well you know."

"Oh, so you don't want to be?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Well I didn't say that," Naruto turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Well it seems like an easy question, do you or don't you?" the raven asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Maybe, are you saying yes?" Naruto didn't really like the look in Sasuke's eyes it was one of lust.

"Don't you have to ask for me to say yes?" the blonde teased again.

"Okay, so you don't want to then," Sasuke said getting up.

Naruto pulled him down and pinned him, "Did I say that?"

Sasuke smirked, "So you do?"

"Yes, damn it," the blonde answered, frustrated.

Sasuke laughed and a smirk crossed his face, "Well why didn't you just say so, you don't have to sound so desperate."

"Oh shut up," Naruto mumbled. They started to kiss again when Naruto pulled apart.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba," he said.

"What about him?" The raven asked, a little annoyed that the blonde would be thinking of some other guy while they were kissing.

"He already walked in on us kissing once; we don't have to traumatize him again," Naruto explained.

"Fine," Sasuke said getting up and pulling Naruto into the blonde's room. "I can do more to you in here anyways," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened as a grin crossed his face. Let's just say after that night Kiba decided that instead of hearing that at night, he deicide that he would just move back into his parents' house.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS…End of Flashback/Dream…SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

That was always where the dream ended because of Naruto waking up in a sweat and with a hard on. Naruto got up and decided to take a cold shower to take care of his not so little problem.

After the dream he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Sasuke. '_Why did he have to come back? Well I guess the reunion is the only reason, but why does he still have to be so, so, so perfect? And why did he have to bring that girl? What does she have that I don't? What am I saying? I can't still like that bastard! Why me?' _Naruto thought

Naruto sighed and decided to make some ramen. Ramen always seemed to make things better. It was three o'clock in the morning, but that didn't matter, ramen was good at any time. Naruto turned on the radio to hear Better That We Break by Maroon 5 playing.

Naruto laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought of Sasuke, he missed him. He heard the words better that we break, but he couldn't accept it. He thought Sasuke was probably really over him, but he knew he wasn't over Sasuke. He couldn't let him get away this time.

He thought of how it was wrong for him to still like Sasuke that he needed to be a man and give him up. But the fact was that he felt Sasuke was his true love; he couldn't let his true love leave. All he knew was that he had to think of some way to get Sasuke's forgiveness and heart.

Meanwhile Sasuke sat at his house still awake. He tried to get to sleep but he couldn't. His "girlfriend" was sound asleep already. But he couldn't get the image of Naruto out of his head.

He tried to have sex with Aimi, but when he did he just thought of Naruto. Luckily he didn't say Naruto's name that would have turned out bad.

It wasn't that he didn't like Aimi; it was just that he loved Naruto still. He has too much pride to forgive the blonde. He decided to sit there and try to listen to the radio, but he found that was a mistake as he heard Baby Don't Go by Fabolous featuring Jermaine Dupri and T-Pain.

Sasuke sighed at the song on the radio. It's like it just knew what he didn't want to hear right now and decided 'oh let's make Sasuke's life more of a living hell.'

'_It's okay to lose your pride over someone you love? No I will not lose my pride for Naruto. But then I lose him. Why god why? What did I do to deserve this? Why do I have to still be in love with that Dobe? Why must I still miss him? He cheated; he should be lower than scum to me.' _Sasuke thought as he continued to stare at the ceiling. '_Need? Do Naruto and I need each other? Damn it why am I thinking so much about some lyrics in a stupid song! He should mean nothing to me. So why does he mean so much?'_

Sasuke turned off the radio, out of fear of hearing another song he didn't want to hear. He looked at the clock that read 3:00 A.M. and he sighed. _'Why does he affect me this much? He shouldn't affect me this much.'_

Sasuke decided just to get up seeing that he couldn't sleep. He heard a noise and saw Aimi standing in the doorway. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" She asked looking at him confused as to why he is up.

"Noting," he answered with the short reply and his back stayed turned to her.

"Well I know what can cheer you up," she said seductively as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her hands started to move lower and his eyes widened as a thought of Naruto crept into his mind and he pushed her off.

"I'm not in the mood," he said.

"What? But you're always in the mood," she said.

"Not right now," he said getting up only for her hand to grab his arm.

"Don't tell me its cause of that blonde guy!" she said angrily. He looked away, knowing that he couldn't truly deny that it was. "You've got to be kidding me Sasuke!"

"Listen it's not cause of him, I just have a lot on my mind," he tried to assure her.

"Don't lie to me that'll only make it worse," she frowned. He just looked down. "I thought so," she said exiting the room in frustration.

Sasuke collapsed back onto a chair. '_Why the fuck is this happening to me?'_

TBC…

**Okay well that is it for now New chapter will be up soon, and I'm excited to write it, I have something interesting in mind. Lets just say there is little devil inside me that wants to come out. Hm well maybe not next chapter but the chapter after that. **


	4. When It Was Me

**Author's note:**

**I've been a little busy posting on my other stories so this one didn't really get writing time. But now I have some time so here it is.**

**As always I own nothing.**

**This chapter is going to be short because this story is giving me writers block so I'm sorry…hopefully next chapter I'll be able to get back into things and write a longer chappie**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: When It Was Me**

Naruto was sitting in the local café with Sakura when he saw a certain raven walk in with a certain brunette. It was just his luck that a song that suits him quite well, Paula DeAnda's "When it Was Me," came on in the café. 

He knew exactly how she felt. A stupid girl with long dark hair and green eyes had to go and ruin it all. Okay so maybe it wasn't the girl's fault, but it would be a whole lot easier if she weren't there. _'It's just like him to bring some hot girl, not that I'm jealous or anything, okay well maybe a little.'_ Naruto thought as he glared at the couple.

Sakura noticed this glare and said, "Naruto, you know he's not really happy with her."

"It sure seems like it," Naruto said as stared at Sasuke. It really didn't seem like it at all, Sasuke wasn't smiling, he was pretty much just looking down at his feet the entire time the girl ordered.

'_What does she have that I don't? No, I can't think this; I have to move on from him, I can't be with him. I need to find myself a girl. I have to show him and myself that I don't need him. I have to! But, I don't think I can.' _Naruto sighed and realized maybe thinking wasn't the best thing right now.

He saw how whenever Sasuke looked over in his direction, the longhaired girl would turn his face toward her and say something. He wasn't sure what she said, but it was at times like that he wished he could read lips.

Naruto laughed to himself, he remembered making Sasuke shiver when he purred his name. He remembered getting lost in his eyes. Then he frowned, unlike Paula DeAnda's song, he knew exactly what made the fire die. He wanted that fire back, so bad and there really was no denying it. All he could think about was Sasuke, he knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself.

"Sakura?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how, but I'm going to win him back," he told her, sounding very determined.

There more differences between him and the song, one he was not a girl and two the new girl did not make Sasuke smile or laugh. She made him smirk and chuckle there is a difference. Only Naruto could make Sasuke truly smile and laugh, and that made him know he still had a chance, even if it was small, that maybe he shouldn't give up just yet.

He knew he could win the raven back if he showed him that there was still something there worth going for. If he could show him that he knew the girl on his arm was just for show.

It was only the second day that Sasuke had been in town and he was already the center of attention once again. When Aimi wasn't there, there were girls and even a few guys flirting with him, many people wanted the Uchiha. There was only one person he wanted though, the person he could have, but also the one person he promised himself he wouldn't fall for again.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, only to have Aimi turn his head back toward her and say, "If we are going to work this out, you can not be looking at him, you can not talk to him, try not to even think of him."

"I know," Sasuke said. _'Hell of a lot easier said than done.'_ A frown graced his pale face as he got his coffee and walked out. He couldn't be in the same room with the blonde it hurt too much.

"Sasuke!" Aimi yelled as she walked out after him.

He stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"What was that about? I thought we were going to stay there and finish," she said.

"I can't," Sasuke said, not looking at her.

"You're never going to love me like you love him, are you?" she frowned.

"No, probably not, but I'm not going to be with him, I'm with you," he replied.

"Why?" she asked trying to find out why he would be with her instead of the blonde man he was in love with.

"I can't," he answered.

"Well you obviously still have feelings for him," she pointed out, annoyed that some guy had Sasuke's heart.

"Listen we're only here for a week, nothing will happen and we'll be able to go back to Tokyo and be fine," he assured her.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you should, I promise," Sasuke said, hoping it was a promise he could keep.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she told him.

"I just, please let's try this," he said.

She looked away, _'He didn't even try to deny the fact that he couldn't keep his promise…but I should give him the chance right?'_ "Fine, just please stay way from him," she said.

The raven nodded. If only he knew that Naruto's plan wouldn't let him escape the blonde.

**TBC….**


	5. Two Ways To Say Goodbye

**Author's note: I suck at life and accidently posted the wrong thing for the chapter and posted welcome to my life's chapter 5 not reunion's they were right under each other on my documents sorry!**

**I own nothing**

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**Those that review: THANKS! I love reviews, reviews make a happy writer and a happy writer is more likely to update :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Last Time on Reunion: Sasuke and Aimi saw Naruto and Sakura at a café. Aimi told Sasuke to forget about him. Naruto started to come up with a plan.**

**Chapter 5: Two Ways To Say Goodbye**

_**"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met."**_** -Source Unknown**

Naruto sat in the coffee shop across from Sakura, "You think I should forget about him don't you?"

"Well, it might be best if you did," she said honestly.

"What if I can't?" Naruto said as he looked down at the barely drank coffee.

"Naruto, sometimes you just have to let people go," Sakura told him.

"So, I just have to forget him?" he asked as if it were impossible.

She nodded her head, "Last night, I was thinking, and I realized if he won't put it behind him, then he doesn't deserve you."

"But I cheated on him, I wouldn't forgive me," Naruto replied.

"The greatest revenge is success; I think Sasuke taught you that," she said.

"Must you rub it in?" the blonde said as he pushed his coffee away and crossed his arms on the table so he could lay his head on them. "It's just I can't just forget about him, not after he meant so much to me," Naruto said.

"I'm not saying you have to be over him, I'm just saying; maybe don't try to make him yours," she suggested.

The blonde got up and said, "I guess you're right, I'll see you later." '_I can deal with this I don't need him. He's with someone new, I should move on too.'_ Naruto walked out of the café and saw Aimi and Sasuke talking.

"Uh, hey," Naruto said nervously as he looked at Sasuke.

Aimi's face faltered to a frown as Sasuke gave the blonde a small, but genuine smile and said, "Hi." The raven felt a hand grab his arm and he looked down and turned away from the blonde.

'_DAMN IT! He just HAD to smile at me! Wait, he smiled at me, there is no way he's really over me, and I can win him back. Sakura is wrong, it is worth it,'_ Naruto thought as he watched the raven walk away.

The door of the café opened and Sakura looked at Naruto, who was standing there as if frozen.

"He smiled at me," he said.

Sakura nodded and she understood what that meant, "So what's that plan you were talking about?"

The blonde grinned, "I'm not quite sure yet."

'_Sasuke you better not let him down, he really loves you,'_ Sakura thought as she smiled at the blonde. "Well, you better get thinking then," she smiled.

"I know," he said as he started off towards his house.

"_**Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command."**_

_**Alan Watts**_

Once Aimi and Sasuke were back in their room, Aimi pulled out her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she started to pack.

"Look, I always knew, somewhere in my heart, that you never did love me. Now I see why, you're in love with him, and I can't be second to someone. You love him, that's all there is to it, now drop your pride and go to him," she said.

"I told you he's not going to be a problem," Sasuke said.

"I'm not blind Sasuke; I know love when I see it. The problem is your love is not for me, and I'm done pretending it is," she frowned.

"But…" he tried.

"Please don't make this harder than it is, you need to sort out your life right now, this is something you should have done years ago, take the chance," she smiled, trying to remain strong about it.

"Aimi…" he said.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, this is goodbye," she said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "There's nothing between us, and you know that, I'm sorry. It's time to say goodbye, we can't go on like this," Aimi said.

"At least stay, we can work this out," he said.

Aimi felt a tear go down her cheek, "I can't, because that would just hurt more."

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked down.

"Sasuke, this will be better for both of us," she said as he cupped his face with her hands.

"How so?" he asked, doubtful.

"We can both finally get on with our lives," she said with a smile.

"There are two ways to say goodbye Sasuke, I expected you to be strong about it," she laughed.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm positive. I feel better with this, we couldn't just continue something you didn't feel," she told him.

"But you feel it? I could too, just stay," he said, trying to convince her.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving, and I'm doing it now, if I don't I might stay and end up getting hurt, I'm sorry," she said. Sasuke nodded and she stepped away and resumed packing her things in her bag. "I've hardly seen you smile since I've known you, he got you to smile from one day of thinking about him, don't let him go," Aimi said as she zipped her bag.

"I can't forgive him," Sasuke said looking down.

"I hate to tell you this, but that smile you gave him, means part of you already has," she said, knowing him well enough to know that he didn't smile for just anyone.

"Hn," was all he could say.

"Goodbye Sasuke," she said before she made her way out of his life.

"Bye," he said as he watched her go. He didn't cry, because when it came down to it, she was right; there was no real feeling for her.

**NS**

Later that day, Sasuke was taking a walk in the park. He looked around at the trees until he saw a very special one. He walked to a large oak tree and ran his finger over the engraved bark. There was a heart and it said "SN forever" inside the heart. It was up much higher than when it was originally carved, but it was still there.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN..Flashback..NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

_Naruto and Sasuke sat under the large oak tree in the park and Sasuke was running his fingers through the blonde's hair._

"_I have an idea!" Naruto said as he turned toward his lover._

"_Oh, that's a first," Sasuke teased._

_Naruto rolled his eyes and dug into his pocked for something sharp. Once he found a pocketknife, he started engraving the tree. Within a few minutes he had "SN forever" written on the tree._

"_You're such a loser," Sasuke said before he kissed the blonde._

"_You love me, so what does that say about you?" the blonde smirked as he let his head rest on the raven's chest as the raven leaned against the tree._

"_Hn."_

"_That's what I thought," the blonde smirked._

**NSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNS..End Flashback..NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Remember that day?" Sasuke heard a familiar voice say behind him.

The raven turned to find a certain blonde, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just came here to think," he replied.

The raven just glared at the blonde before turning away from him.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I have changed, a lot," Naruto said as he walked closer to the raven.

"Is there a reason you're talking to me Naruto?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Why won't you just take a little bit of your precious time to hear me out?" he asked.

"I can't," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"It was ten years ago, I was young and stupid, I'm not the same person," he told the other man. "I'm not asking you to take me back, I'm just asking you to give me a chance, let me proved to you that I've changed."

"You know, you're the only person I've ever dated that I let get close enough to break my heart," Sasuke said as he continued to look down.

"That was old Naruto, I won't do it again, and just can't we be friends?" the blonde asked.

"Naruto, do you know what I see every time I look at you?" Sasuke looked up and asked.

"What?" the blonde asked, not sure if he'd wanted to know the answer.

"I see every good time we had, but then I see when I walked in on you and Gaara, and that just breaks my heart every time," the raven admitted.

"You're only seeing who I used to be, not who I am," Naruto said.

"You know, Aimi left because she saw the way I look at you, I'm thinking maybe I should go too," Sasuke frowned and looked away.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and turned him so they looked into each other's eyes, "Please don't."

"Don't look at me like that," Sasuke said as he backed away from the blonde.

"You have no idea how much I felt like shit when you left, I'm not going through that again," Naruto said, determined.

"And I'm not going through…"

"Sasuke, please shut up, we established I was an ass and cheated, stop living in the past," he said.

"I don't know if I can," Sasuke refused to truly look at him.

"I never got over you Sasuke, I know you didn't get over me either," Naruto said as he took a step toward the raven.

"Sometimes, that's not enough, sorry is not enough," Sasuke said.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Only when you won't let it be." The raven backed away and the blonde's hand fell to his side. "Just can we try being friends, that's one thing we never really tried," Naruto said.

The raven was hesitant but when he looked into the big blue eyes all his defenses were down, "I guess we could try being friends."

The blonde grinned and practically pounced on the raven, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Naruto get off me!" Sasuke yelled a little.

The blonde blushed and pushed himself off the blushing raven, "Sorry, I get a little carried away."

The raven rolled his eyes as he got up and said, "Hn."

"So, do you want to hang out?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

"Maybe later," the raven said, looking away from the blonde.

"Come on we can't be friends if you don't try," Naruto said as he nudged his arm.

"Fine, tonight we'll hang out, but not right now," the raven said as he started to walk away.

"Okay, see you tonight!" Naruto called out. The blonde grinned as he watched Sasuke walk away, _'This plan will work perfectly! Friends first, with small actions that lead to more, yeah I'll have him back in no time! Plus Aimi is already out of the picture! What more could I ask for?'_

Sasuke walked away and thought, _'What did I just get myself into?'_

**TBC…**


	6. Until You're Over Me

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! This weekend was crazy I had a lot going on**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Until You're Over Me**

_**"Loving you was easy, losing you was hard. Loving you is still easy, but knowing you are no longer mine, is the hardest of it all."**_** Source Unknown**

Sasuke wasn't sure why he agreed to hang out with Naruto that night. It wasn't like he had really wanted to hang out with him. He didn't want to be near him, it hurt too much. He knew he was in love with the blonde, but he also knew that his pride was too much for him to be with him. He also didn't realize how much it hurt to think that he wouldn't be with him. His heart knew that he still wanted him, and that was the hardest part of it all.

Sasuke walked down the street as his mind wandered. _'What the fuck was I thinking? Friends? I can't be just friends with him! But I can't be more, I have to just get through the reunion and then I'll leave. Then make up with Aimi and everything can go back to normal. Right? I sure damn hope so…me and him are just not meant to be.'_

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the streets of Konoha. The sky was cloudy though no rain came down. It seemed like it could describe his life, always cloudy but never raining, he wouldn't let the rain come, the rain meant tears and tears meant weakness.

The raven walked to his temporary home as his mind continued to race. One would think that in ten years he'd be able to get over the blonde, but it hurt all the same.

He thought that maybe he shouldn't have even came back, that if he had just stayed and ignored the reunion invitation, none of it would have been so hard. But he didn't, he just had to come, he had to see the blonde, he just had to show how well off he was.

The raven looked around the room of his temporary home, Friday would be his last day there, but part of him didn't want to leave.

**NS**

Naruto paced back and forth in his room, he hated the feeling of unsure that sat in his stomach. All he wanted was for Sasuke to give him another chance, but he figured that maybe that was asking too much.

He knew that it probably wouldn't be the same spark that they used to have, but he was better, their relationship could be better. Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, _'Why does everything have to be so hard? All I want is to be with him or at least to see if that spark is there. Ten years and still not over him, but he's not over me either. Tonight will be interesting, I just hope that I don't do anything that will ruin it.'_

The blonde knew that certain things couldn't happen: he couldn't get too drunk, he couldn't get too close to him, and he couldn't look into his eyes. Getting to drunk would cause him to lose control of his actions and then things would only go down hill from there. Getting too close would be sure to make him feel the need for a touch and then things could only go down hill from there. And looking into his eyes would certainly make the blonde want to kiss him and then things also would only go down hill from there.

Sasuke walked to set a time and place, they decided on eight at the bar. The bar could be potentially dangerous for them; there were many things that could go wrong there.

_**"Don't say we're not right for each other, the way I see it, we're not meant for anyone else."**_** Source Unknown**

It was almost eight when Sasuke arrived at the bar. A certain pink haired girl spotted him and smiled, "Hey Sasuke."

"Hi Sakura," he said as he sat down at the bar.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, though the blonde had given her the whole report already.

"Waiting for the moron," he said, as she grinned. "Don't look at me like that, we're just friends."

"How long will that last?" she teased.

"Sakura?" he said in a warning tone.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Shut up," he glared.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," a happy blonde said as he came up behind the two of them.

"Well, look at the time, I should get going, bye guys," Sakura smirked.

Sasuke just glared at her as Naruto gave a nervous laugh. The blonde sat next to the raven and they ordered some drinks. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "So why don't we get to know each other again?"

"Okay, you first," Sasuke said. "What has been going on with you since I left?"

"Well, really I just have been hanging out with friends and my job," Naruto said with a little smile.

"What ever happened with Gaara?" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"After you'd left, I made him leave, nothing more happened. I tried dating some more about a year later, but no one ever came close," Naruto said as he looked down.

Sasuke felt bad. No he felt worse than bad, he felt like a dick, an asshole, a self centered, jerk who was living in the past. But that wouldn't change anything in his mind, it was just a feeling to him and he couldn't drop his pride.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Well I finished school and took over the family company, I met Aimi and started to date her," Sasuke said.

They each took a drink to try to get rid of the awkwardness that was in the air because they were trying to be friends. "Why couldn't we work again?" Naruto asked, though he didn't mean to.

Sasuke looked a little taken back, "We're not meant to be."

"Really, the way I see it we're not meant for anyone else," Naruto once again blurted out on accident.

"I told you Naruto, we can't," Sasuke said.

"You won't you mean," Naruto said taking another drink.

"Naruto we can't create what we once had, that was ten years ago, things have changed," the raven pointed out.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have said anything," Naruto frowned.

Soon one drink became many drinks, and their soberness became a thing of the past, and Sasuke's pride seemed to go with it. Naruto and Sasuke were drunk, sitting a little too close, and looking in each others eyes, all things Naruto told himself not to do. Alcohol was blurring their thoughts, or maybe it was making the truth come out, either way, they were acting like they were back in high school again. Only this time drinking alcohol was legal, they were older, and they weren't together.

"Remember the look on Sakura's face when you told her you were dating me, that was priceless," Naruto said as he continued to laugh.

Sasuke was laughing too, which he hadn't done in a long time, "She looked like she wanted to kill you."

Their legs were touching, they were laughing, and they both wanted each other more as each second went by.

"Let's go for a walk," Naruto said as he stood up, a little wobbly from drinking, and grabbed Sasuke's hand to make him follow him.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Sasuke said, though Naruto didn't let go of his hand. As the raven followed, many people watched and knew that with how drunk they were something was bound to happen.

In the right frame of mind, they would have known too what their actions would lead to, what would happen, but they weren't, so they didn't care.

They walked, holding hands, and talking, thinking of old memories and telling of little things that had happened since they'd last seen each other. They continued to do so until they got to the park, to the tree with SN forever carved into its bark, the place that they had many memories, many kisses, and the place that they had shared their last kiss.

"So, do you miss us being a couple?" Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, pausing for a moment. "A lot."

"Then why not give us another try?" the blonde asked.

The drunken Sasuke responded with a chuckle and saying, "Cause I have too much damn Uchiha pride."

The raven sat down by the tree, closely followed by Naruto doing the same, sitting close to the raven. The blonde was looking up so he could see the night sky past the tree's leaves. "Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto said as he looked at the sky.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto's gaze went to Sasuke as he felt the raven's eyes on him. His heartbeat increased as the dark eyes locked with his. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked at Sasuke, not sure what he wanted to say. Sasuke felt like he was lost in the blue eyes as he felt the feeling of butterflies fill his stomach.

"I'm still in love with you," Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto sighed out of happiness and gave a smile, "So I'm not the only one in love here?"

The blonde pulled the raven into a passionate kiss. His tongue darted out, asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. They broke apart for a mere second for breath and Naruto pulled the raven to his feet.

"What the fuck Naruto?" the raven asked.

"Let's go to my place," Naruto said lustfully.

The raven nodded as he felt himself getting turned on by Naruto's forwardness. In a matter of minutes they were at Naruto's apartment, which was a short distance from the park.

Naruto fumbled with the keys as Sasuke was pressed between him and the door as they were making out while Naruto tried to open the door. The key finally clicked in the lock and they fumbled into the living room, almost tripping as kicked off their shoes because they want to lose contact.

The blonde kicked the door shut as they made their way through the living room, Naruto guiding their way to his bedroom. Luckily the bedroom door was open so there were more doors to mess with.

They fell onto the bed with the blonde on top and in control. Tan hands made their way up the pale man's black shirt.

That night he had shown up in a black shirt and dark fade jeans, it wasn't like it was a date; the raven always seemed to dress nice. The blonde, to the raven's surprise, looked nice as well as he wore a blue shirt to match his eyes and a pair of dark faded jeans. Soon enough both of the shirts were discarded onto the floor of Naruto's bedroom.

The raven moaned under the blonde as the blonde's tongue started to work his magic on his neck. Pale hands were above the raven's head as Naruto continued to move down his body, leaving kisses and claiming marks.

The tan man made his way down to the pale right nipple; his tongue swirled around the nipple as the raven moaned once again and pale hands ran through blonde locks.

The blonde kissed his way over to the hardened left nipple. His tongue swirled around the nipple and he teasingly gave little bites, causing the raven's back to arch. He ran his tongue down to the raven's belly button, which he then circled with his tongue.

The blonde was met with the top of the raven's pants; the blonde growled and practically ripped them off along with the boxers underneath, causing the raven to gasp as the cold air hit his erection.

Once they were done making love, the blonde collapsed onto the raven as their lips met once again, and their tongues moved against one another.

They pulled apart and the blonde said, "That was great."

"Yeah," Sasuke panted as sleep began to take over.

**NS**

The light shined through the window. The raven slowly opened his eyes, feeling the headache coming on, not remembering a thing from the night before. He shot up in the bed as he saw that he was not in his room, but a sharp pain went down his back, causing him to groan in pain. His eyes widened as he realized that there was a heavy arm protectively over him and he was naked.

He turned his head, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer, he saw a certain blonde next to him, "Fuck!"

Sasuke didn't realize how loud he had said it, but it was enough to wake the blonde up. Bright blue eyes locked with black as stared at each other. They both had headaches and neither remembered the night before, but by the position that they were in, they had a pretty good idea of what happened.

**TBC…**


	7. What It Takes

**Author's note:**

**Glad that people are seeming to like this story :D**

**Sorry if it takes a while for me to post, I don't mean for it to go so long, but I have nine current stories so it takes some time**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Last time on Reunion: Sasuke and Naruto decided to be friends, but maybe getting close again mixed with drinking wasn't the best idea, considering it led them to drunken sex.**

**Chapter 7: What It Takes**

The raven looked at the blonde, wide eyes, still processing what had happened the night before. In his head a million thoughts went through, though the main one was: FUCK! He felt a sharp pain in his head and his back and he knew which position he was in the previous night.

Sasuke quickly, though painfully, got out of the blonde's bed. He grabbed the clothes that had been discarded and he quickly got dressed.

"Sasuke?" the blonde said as he sleepily sat up and looked at the raven, but the other man didn't say anything, he just continued to get dressed.

"Sasuke, please wait," the blonde pleaded as he got out of the bed and pulled his boxers on.

Sasuke didn't seem to hear him, or more didn't care to, as he made his way out of the room. The raven was trying to ignore it, trying to make it unreal.

"Sasuke please," the blonde said as he followed the raven, who was trying to get out of the house as fast as possible. Naruto heard the front door open, causing both him and Sasuke to pause on their way to the door.

"Naruto! Get up, you have to tell me how it went with Sasuke," they heard a certain pink haired girl's voice say. She didn't think that they would possibly hook up the night before, though she'd soon find that she was dead wrong.

"Get out…" she stopped as she walked around the corner to where she could see the two men. "Here."

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

The raven was blushing brightly as he turned away from the surprised look of Sakura.

"You two? Oh wow, I should go," Sakura said as she hurriedly turned and walked out of the room.

They stood there, frozen, as they heard the front door shut, again. Naruto took the opportunity to get Sasuke and grabbed his arm, "Sasuke can we talk about this?"

"Nothing happened, forget anything did," Sasuke said, trying to get his arm away from the blonde.

"How can you say that? You know what happened just as well as I do," Naruto yelled.

"It was a mistake," Sasuke said, still trying to get out of Naruto's grip.

"You know you feel it too, stop trying to act like you don't," the blonde argued.

"I don't care, we aren't meant to be, you and I don't work," Sasuke said.

"Right, that's why when we dated it was the best years of our lives," Naruto yelled as he let got of the raven's arm.

"Naruto, we were in high school, of course it was the best," Sasuke argued.

"You know that's not the only reason why," Naruto said. "Just give up your damn pride already."

"Naruto, even if I did, even if I said that I forgive you, even if I said that I love, even if I wanted to get with you, the fact is, after Friday, I'm leaving, and not coming back, I'm not staying here, none of it would matter," Sasuke told him with a frown.

"Why leave then?" Naruto asked almost desperately.

"I have a business to run, I can't stay here, this was a one night stand, leave it at that," Sasuke said.

"I can't, you mean too much to me for that," Naruto frowned.

"It was drunken sex, not make up sex," the raven reminded him.

"Well, why can't it be drunken make up sex?" he asked, just wanting Sasuke back.

They stood in the same position, looking each other in the eyes, passion filling the black and blue orbs. The raven looked sad; the blonde just wanted the raven to give them a try.

"Naruto, this is why I didn't want us to be friends, this is why I wanted us to be nothing, because we can't have a relationship," Sasuke said.

"Only because you won't let us," Naruto practically whispered.

"I can't," Sasuke said, not making eye contact any longer.

"Then just take your pride and leave," Naruto said angrily.

The raven didn't say anything else; he just made his way toward the door.

"Just one last thing," Naruto said, making the raven stop walking.

"What?"

The blonde made his way to Sasuke, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that it meant nothing, tell me that I don't mean anything to you."

The raven just looked away, they both knew that it was an answer enough, but Naruto wouldn't let him get away that easily, "Tell me that I mean nothing to you and I'll let you go. But if not, I won't let you go, I won't let you leave me this time, you walked out of my life once, I can't let it happen again if there's a chance."

"Naruto, you…" Sasuke started as Naruto's heartbeat quickened. "You, I, I can't, Naruto."

The raven started to walk away, but Naruto grabbed the raven's arm, they locked eyes, "If you can't tell me that I mean nothing then why not give us a chance?"

"I can't," Sasuke said as he looked down. "I can't trust you."

The blonde pulled the raven to him, "Let me prove to you that you can."

Naruto pulled the raven into a kiss. The raven's mind was telling him to pull away, but he knew he didn't really want to. Tan arms wrapped around his waist as his arms unconsciously wrapped around the blonde's neck. The kiss was passionate, and Naruto was dominant as he slipped his tongue into the raven's mouth. Sasuke found himself in a daze, not caring so much about his pride as he was once again in the blonde's arms.

When the raven quickly came to his sense, he pushed the blonde away and quickly left, not caring about the back pain as he quickly made his way out.

"Sasuke," the raven heard the blond call, but he ignored him as he needed time to think. '_Why did this have to happen? I can't let him back in, right? I can't believe that I still love him. It's been ten years! TEN! Feelings aren't supposed to last that long.'_

Though the pain went down his back and his head was throbbing, he managed to run the whole way until he got back to his temporary home. The raven collapsed on his bed, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to just pack up and leave, forget it all happened, but he couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him.

**NS**

Naruto watched the raven's back as he left, his heart felt and odd mixture of pain and flutter. It hurt him to watch Sasuke leave, but he also new that the raven had kissed him back so there was a chance.

The blonde decided that he should probably call Sakura to tell her what's going on. The blonde quickly threw some clothes on as he picked up the phone and dialed the number before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hello?" he heard come from the phone's speaker.

"Hey Sakura, sorry about this morning," he said, nervously.

"I'm guessing he left," she more stated than questioned.

"Yeah," he said, disappointed.

"What happened? I mean besides the obvious," she asked.

"Well, we hung out last night, at the bar," Naruto said, cautiously.

"Drunken sex?" she said in slight disbelief.

"The best drunken sex of my life," Naruto said with a sigh.

"You know you probably ruined your chance," she said, reminding him of the situation.

"Maybe," he said in an almost smug voice.

"Why only maybe?" she asked confused.

"Well, to try to convince him to stay, I kissed him," Sakura cut off Naruto before he could explain completely.

"So?" she asked again confused, "If he didn't stay, then it didn't work.

"Yeah, but before pushing away, he kissed back, tongue and all," he said happily.

"You know Sasuke though, feelings might make him run, or avoid you," she said, reminding him of the past.

"But he always comes back," he pointed out.

"Not when he runs back to Tokyo," she said.

"Then maybe next time I should follow him," Naruto said.

"Naruto," she said with a warning tone.

"I'm serious; I'll do whatever it takes," he told her. Naruto made ramen as he and Sakura continued to talk.

"Naruto, are you sure? I mean some times it's just good to let people go," Sakura said quietly.

"I love him, after all these years I still love him. I can't let him go, he's been gone for ten years," Naruto said.

"You know, you didn't want to see him again," she said.

"Because I knew old feelings were still there," he admitted.

"Well, then let's get you, your man back," she said with an unsure sigh.

Naruto smile, though she couldn't see it, "Do you have a plan?"

"Well, I might," Sakura said, again unsure.

"Please, do share," he smiled.

"Well, remember how got him the first time?" she asked.

"We were friends?" he said, unsure of his answer.

"Right, you spent time together," she said.

"He doesn't even want to see me, how can I spend time with him?" he asked with a sad sigh.

"You're persistent," she pointed out.

He paused and thought about it, "You're right, I've got to go." Naruto hung up and grabbed his ramen before hurrying out of his house.

The blonde ate quickly as he walked down the streets, throwing the cup in a random person's garbage can as he walked toward where he knew the raven was staying. Naruto walked up to the raven's door, nervously taking a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

The raven groaned a he heard the knock, _'Who the fuck is that?'_ Sasuke made his way to the door, mumbling about stupid people as he went. The raven opened the door to see a disheveled blonde. "What?" he snapped.

"Can I come in, I think we need to have a real talk," Naruto said as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Sasuke said as he looked anywhere but the blonde.

Naruto's hand stopped the door from shutting in his face, "Just hear me out."

Sasuke sighed as he went against his better judgment and let the blonde in, "Don't you have to work or something?"

"I actually took the week off for the reunion, most did, to get ready to see everyone, well the few that actually did move away," he explained.

"Oh," Sasuke said, still not looking at the blonde.

Naruto turned toward him, "But that's not the topic we should be talking about."

"I know," Sasuke said calmly, though was a wreck inside, asking himself why he would let Naruto in.

"I know that what happened last night certainly wasn't planned but I also know that it meant something, "Naruto started. "We've always been this dysfunctional couple, that some how worked, complete opposites that fit each other. I know that we aren't the same as we used to be, but maybe that's why we might really work now. I'm just asking for you to see if we could work; get to know each other again."

"Why should we? We tried once it ended, some things should remain in the past," Sasuke said as he found a spot in the room other than Naruto to look at.

"You know this might not be one of those things," Naruto argued.

"I don't care," Sasuke said, rudely.

"Obviously if you let me in, then you do care. Some things don't change and I'm fairly certain that you being an Uchiha, and Uchiha's not wasting their time on things that don't matter, hasn't changed," the blonde said as he crossed his arms.

"So what? What if you do matter to me? That's not going to change another thing about Uchiha's, their pride," he said.

"Funny, that's the one thing I always thought should change," he mumbled. Naruto let out a little laugh of irony, "You know, the Uchiha's have it all backwards."

The raven raised and eyebrow, "Oh, how so?"

"They're willing to lose love over pride, it's supposed to be the other way around," Naruto paused before quietly saying, "If someone means enough to you, pride doesn't matter."

Sasuke didn't say anything; he had no reply to the blonde's statement.

"You may be brilliant, Sasuke, but when it comes to life, you have no idea what to do, and you need to get a clue," Naruto said.

Sasuke just looked at him; no one ever could really leave the raven speechless like the blonde could.

"Let go of your pride, just this once," Naruto pleaded.

"I don't know if I can," The raven finally said.

"You can try," Naruto said with a small smile.

"We'll have to take it slow, and no relationship just yet, we just try the friend thing like we were going to," Sasuke replied after a moment of thinking about it.

"Minus the bar," Naruto laughed.

The raven smiled as he tried not to think about what he just did, "Minus the bar."

**NS**

Naruto hummed as he made his way to Sakura's house. A quick knock on the door before he entered and called out, "Sakura!"

The pink haired woman quickly came into the room, wasting no time, "How did it go?"

"We're having dinner tonight," he grinned.

"That's great!" she said excitedly.

"Just as friends though, for now," he smiled.

"This is going to be how to win Sasuke's heart in three days," she laughed. "It could be like a movie, well if it has a happy ending, otherwise it'd be a crappy movie, though more realistic seeing as it is Sasuke that you're trying to win over.

"Let's work on the situation at hand before you think about happy endings," Naruto said.

"True, true," she said, almost over excited. Sakura loved seeing Naruto so happy, he deserved it after the Sasuke heart break, even if he did cause it.

"Where are you going to eat?" she asked.

"Restaurant Hidden in the Leaves," he said happily.

"Just as friends my ass!" she smirked.

"I know and he suggested it," Naruto grinned, feeling much more stereotype homosexual than his normal self as he gossiped with Sakura.

"What will you wear?" she asked.

"That blue shirt like the one that he always loved on me and some nice pants," Naruto said.

"That works, I'm so excited for you!" she said.

"I'm nervous though, I mean we're going to be just talking as friends, no kissing, not touching, that's going to be hard," Naruto said as he collapsed into a chair in her kitchen.

Sakura sat down as well, "But you can't, you know that right?"

"I know it might scare him off," he let out a sigh.

"Exactly," she said.

**NS**

Sasuke couldn't believe he had agreed to dinner and friendship, and maybe trying a relationship, with Naruto, but he did. Although it hurt him to admit it, his heart was happier with Naruto. He was better with Naruto. But who is to say that they would still work?

Sasuke took a deep breath, _'Everything will be fine.'_ He only wished that he believed himself. The raven sighed as he started at the ceiling, _'Why do I have to love him?'_ Sasuke looked at the clock, it read five thirty, and he was to meet Naruto at six thirty. _'Might as well get ready.'_

The raven got up and walked to the shower, turning it on to his liking before undressing and stepping into the hot shower. He needed to make the stress go away.

The hot water poured down as the pale man breathed in and out, relaxing himself, his mind wandered, thinking of all the reasons why he shouldn't want to be with Naruto, but the reasons to be with him seemed to be out weighing the bad.

After debating with himself for some time, he decided that it wasn't a good idea to think at that moment.

The raven got out of the shower and dressed into a vibrant red button up shirt and nice pants. He leaned against the bathroom counter, trying to calm himself down, but he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He knew that, that night could go horribly wrong. He knew that he could lose his pride. He knew that he could give in. He just decided not to care, shaking his head and ridding himself from the thought.

**NS**

Six o'clock, the raven sat at The Restaurant Hidden in the Leaves, waiting for Naruto to arrive. He almost felt like it was their first date all over again, though it wasn't a date at all.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS…Flashback…NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke nervously sat in the nicest restaurant, waiting for his blonde. They had been dating about a week, but it was still only their first date.

The raven's breath hitched as he saw his blonde, a beautiful blue button up shirt, fitted to mold the muscles, showing off the tan skin. Naruto smiled at him and the raven smiled back.

"Sorry I'm late," he smiled.

"It's fine," the raven said. "It's only a few minutes."

They sat for dinner, though it didn't go as planned. Naruto didn't like the food choices, Sasuke got annoyed as the blonde couldn't sit still, and they ended up leaving because they were both frustrated.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, once they were outside.

"Me too," the raven mumbled back.

Naruto smiled and grabbed the pale hand. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he was being dragged to an unknown location.

"You'll see," he grinned.

When they stopped, they were at a lake. "What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Having fun!"

The blonde pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground as the raven looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on, have some fun," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke hesitantly pulled off his shirt as the blonde grinned and continued to strip down to his boxers.

They got into the water and Naruto splashed the raven with a laugh as the raven's hair was weighed down by water.

"You think that's funny?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice.

The blonde just laughed, but was taken back when Sasuke dunked him under the water. Naruto came backup with his hair in his face, "That wasn't funny."

Sasuke laughed, "Yes it was."

The blonde smiled and the raven sopped laughing, "What?"

"Nothing," the blonde said. "I just love it when you laugh."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to the blonde.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he snaked his arms around the raven's waist.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the tan neck as the blonde kissed him. Naruto pulled the raven closer as he deepened the kiss and his tongue explored the pale man's hot cavern, causing the raven to let out a small moan.

They pulled away, leaving a small saliva connection. The blonde locked eyes with raven as he softly said, "I love you."

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS..End Flashback..NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Sorry I'm late," Sasuke heard as he looked up to se the blonde standing there, clad a blue button up shirt almost identical to the one he had worn on their first date, tight in all the right places, and showing off his tan skin.

"Its fine you're only a few minutes late," Sasuke said, not realizing how much it was like their first date.

Naruto smiled and sat down, "Well this is like déjà vu."

Sasuke let out a, "Hn."

The looked through the menu, and to the raven's surprise, the blonde didn't complain about the food.

"So, the reunion should be fun," Naruto said, trying to start up conversation.

"I guess, I haven't really talked to anyone in a long time," Sasuke shrugged.

"Why did you never come and visit?" Naruto asked, though he didn't know if he wanted the answer.

"I saw no reason to," Sasuke answered honestly.

"I never thought you'd be one to run," Naruto said.

"I didn't run, I left to further my career," the raven said.

"Right," Naruto said quietly.

The conversation picked up after the awkward silence and they found themselves feeling like old times, only less arguing and more conversation. They talked about what had happened before Sasuke came back and what their lives had become.

"I just don't get it," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, resisting the snide remark he could have said.

"Why you would go out with someone that you don't really feel anything for?" he asked. The raven looked away and the blonde's hand gripped the pale face, trying to get him to look at him. "Why her? Yet you push me away?"

"I…I felt like I could trust her, I'm not sure with you anymore," he replied.

"Haven't I, just with tonight alone, shown you that I've changed?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke thanked whoever may be protecting him, as the waitress walked over to give them the receipt before he could answer.

The blonde let it pass, that was until they were outside of the restaurant and Naruto led him to a secluded area. "You never answered me," the blonde demanded.

"Does it matter? I'm leaving in two days any way," Sasuke avoided the question.

"Yes it matters," Naruto said.

"No it doesn't, I'll leave and everything can go back to normal, like this never even happened," Sasuke argued.

"Just one problem," the blonde said.

"And what's that?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde pulled the raven close to him, "I can't let you go again." Naruto captured the raven's lips with his own. Sasuke couldn't think right, he let the blonde slip his tongue into his mouth. Tan arms wrapped around the pale man and Sasuke's arms once again unconsciously wrapped around the tan neck.

The blonde managed to move them so that Sasuke was pressed against a tree. The raven moaned as Naruto's tongue worked against his own. They pulled away for air and Sasuke was still slightly in a daze though he realized that they were at the lake from their first date.

They were still standing against each other, though the raven quickly pulled his arms back to his own sides and looked away. "I didn't think seeing you would be this hard," the raven admitted.

"I did," Naruto said with a small laugh.

"I have to get going," the raven said, though he didn't move.

"No you don't, I mean really, you're like me, there's nothing, no one, to go home to," the blonde pointed out as his hands still rested on the pale man's waist.

The raven didn't say anything; he just continued to look away.

"I know about your pride, but I think tonight proved that this can work," Naruto said as he let go of the raven. The blonde turned the pale face to look at him and gave him a gentle kiss, "Just think about it."

Sasuke watched the blonde walk away, though he was silent, his heart was screaming for him to stay.

**TBC…**


	8. Forgiveness

**Author's note: So this story is giving me a lot of inspiration to write so sorry to those whom read some of my other stories that I haven't been updating on. It might take a while for me to do so. This story is almost over since this chapter is Thursday morning and next is Thursday night and then the reunion and it may go to just that chappie or one more after that, I'm not sure yet.**

**This chappie was short sorry for that**

**Go vote on my poll more choices are now added on it.**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Forgiveness**

Thursday morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a certain confused raven was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was swirling with feelings and possibilities. He thought about his pride. He thought about Naruto. He thought about love. And most of all he thought about how sick he was of thinking of the past.

The raven's black eyes scanned the room as he slowly sat up. He saw the bags by the bed, the keys on the nightstand, the things he owned and knew there was something missing. He was lonely. It wasn't that he needed just anybody in his life, he needed Naruto, and he was being stupid thinking that pride could replace the blonde. _'Why did he have to do that last night? Why couldn't he just mess up? Why can't he just be the same damn screw up that he used to be? I can't believe this; he actually has seems to have changed. What am I thinking? I'd probably have fallen even if he hadn't.' _The raven sighed as he collapsed back onto his bed.

He knew it wasn't all just Naruto's fault it was his too. Sasuke picked up his cell phone from the nightstand next to the bed. He scrolled down the long list of contacts until he got to 'Sharingan Corps.' He just stared at it. He didn't know what to do. It was his company, he couldn't just leave it, but there was also Naruto, and he found himself not wanting to leave him either. _'I have to talk to him.'_

Sasuke got out of his bed and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. He knew he looked less put together than normal, but he didn't care, his outside reflected the craziness of the inside. The raven walked out of the door, he could feel the sun on his skin and he felt nervous, but for once, it was a bad thing. _'What am I going to say? What ill happen after this? What am I doing?'_ the raven thought, yet that didn't stop him, he was an Uchiha on a mission.

Before he had any more time to think he was at Naruto's front door. He paused and had to take a deep breath before he could knock. The door opened, revealing a sleepy blonde with messy hair and wearing only in boxers.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The raven just bit his bottom lip as nerves took over, "Can I come in? We need to talk."

The blonde smiled and nodded as he moved aside to let Sasuke in.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked nervously, trying to forget that he was only dressed in boxers.

The raven was silent, trying to find the right words to say, thinking before he dared to speak, which made the blonde even more nervous.

"I'm sorry," he finally said in a faint voice, almost a whisper.

"For what?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"How I've been acting," Sasuke practically mumbled.

"Oh," Naruto said as he felt the nerves continue to build.

"You really are a moron, you know that?" Sasuke said, though not looking at the blonde.

"Hey…" Naruto started, but was shut up by a pair of lips capturing his own.

The blue eyes widened slightly in shock, before closing as he deepened the kiss. Naruto slipped his tongue into the raven's mouth and worked it against his to make Sasuke moan. The blonde was afraid to stop; he worried that it might just be a lapse in the raven's judgment, or even worse – a dream. Sasuke though, knew that it was no longer and accident, and had to breathe so he broke the kiss. He just leaned his head against the tan chest as they both slightly painted.

"But I thought you said we wouldn't work," Naruto said out of confusion.

The pale man just gave a small smile and kissed the blonde again, before saying, "I know; I was lying."

The blonde grinned before pushing the raven back onto the couch he was standing in front of and moved on top of him so he was straddling the raven's hips.

"But," the raven stopped the blonde from kissing him again, "We still need to talk."

Naruto let out a sigh as he moved off the raven so they could both sit on the couch.

Sasuke felt awkward, but started the conversation any way, "Last night, when you asked me if I noticed that you have changed, well I didn't know what really to say. And I guess, you did show me that last night. What I'm trying to say is, well I do want you, but there's still a problem."

The black eyes wouldn't meet blue as the blonde spoke, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I have a business to run, I can't stay here with you, I…" the raven was cut off by Naruto placing a single finger over e pale man's lips.

"Just say you want to be with me. Tell me that you want us to be a couple," Naruto said.

"But I don't see what good that would do," the raven argued.

"Sasuke, I can find a job anywhere, I can always find a new place to stay, but there's only one you," Naruto said as their eyes met, he wanted the raven to know he was sincere.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked as his heartbeat sped up.

"I want us to be together, I want to be with you, and if that means the only way to do so is moving, well that's a small price to pay," Naruto said never losing eye contact.

The raven was slightly shocked the fact that he still loved him enough to give up his entire life to be with him, "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Why not?" Naruto frowned.

"You can't just leave your friends, your job, and your entire life for something so, so unsure," Sasuke said as he stood up.

"And who's unsure? I'm sure as hell not. I can find friends anywhere, my friends here will understand," Naruto said as he stood and the raven turned away from him.

"But I work long hours and, I just don't want you to give everything up for something that might make you unhappy," Sasuke said as he looked down.

Naruto turned the raven toward him as he took a step toward him and he lifted his head so they could look in each other's eyes, "I just want us to be together, I love you and that's not about to change."

The blonde could see the doubt in his eyes, and it hit him on why the raven was so doubtful.

"You're living in the past," Naruto said as he turned and walked away, causing the raven to follow.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"You gave it away with the long hours bit, oh and don't forget the fact that you didn't even bother to think about trying long distance," Naruto said.

"Well you do have quiet the track record," Sasuke muttered.

"ONE TIME!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Yeah that's how many times I caught you, who knows how many times there were before that," Sasuke meant to mumble, but it came out loud and clear.

"Don't for one second think that I wasn't always thinking about you, I wanted it to be you, but you left," Naruto said.

"Whatever, I should go," Sasuke said as he started toward the door.

Naruto caught his arm and made him look at him, "You're far too good at running away, but not this time, this time if you run I'm following."

Before the raven could respond, the blonde captured his lips in a kiss. The pale man found that his anger disappeared as he wrapped his arms around the tan neck. Naruto lifted the raven so that his legs wrapped around the blonde's waist. Naruto made his way so they were in the bedroom.

The two feel back onto the bed as Naruto was on top with a growing bulge in his boxers.

"You know you can't just do this every time we fight," Sasuke said as the raven pulled off the raven's shirt and threw it on the floor.

"But this is so much better," Naruto said as he started to suck on what he knew was a sensitive spot on the pale neck.

"Naruto we really should talk about this," Sasuke stuttered out as a slight moan escaped his lips.

"Talk later," Naruto said as he bucked his hips into the raven's.

Sasuke let out a moan, "God, I've missed you."

Naruto smirked as he moved his lips back up to meet the raven's mouth, "You don't have to call me God."

The raven couldn't glare as the blonde kissed him and their tongues danced.

The blonde moved his hands down to play with the pale man's nipple, earning a moan as the raven's hands gripped the blonde locks as he seemed to wither under Naruto's touch.

They didn't need words to talk, as their touches spoke volumes. It was true that they had already had sex since Sasuke had been back, but neither of them was sober for it, so this time around felt like the first in years. It was like heaven on earth as their hands explored each others body and their hips moved in rhythm together. It was their way of saying, "I forgive you" with out saying anything at all.

The rest of their clothes were soon on the floor with Sasuke's shirt as they moved together in blissful harmony. Naruto kissed down the pale chest leaving his mark on the pale skin. The morning was to be filled with love making and moans, words could wait, they needed to feel each other, skin on skin.

**TBC…**


	9. Best I Ever Had

**Author's note: Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've had a lot going on…hope you like this chapter**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Last Time: Naruto seemed to earn Sasuke's forgiveness after the dark haired man showed up at the blonde's door, but will that last?**

**Chapter 9: Best I Ever Had**

Sasuke sat up, a sharp pain streaming down his back. He looked next to him at the blonde, who was expecting to find a smile on his face but found a frown.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concern thick in his voice.

"We never talk about things, we just jump into bed or run, we don't actually talk," Sasuke frowned as he picked his shirt up from the floor.

"Well, let's talk then," the blonde said.

"I need to think," Sasuke said as he started to get up.

Naruto pulled him back down, "No, you're the one saying one of us always runs and now what are you doing, let's talk!"

"I…I just…"

"You're the one who came to me this time! Can't you see we're meant to try to work this out?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I did, but I'm just not sure right now," Sasuke said as he looked away and continued to get dressed.

"Gah! I'm so sick of this!" Naruto said.

"Sick of what?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"You not making up your mind…you know what? Just go!" he said angrily.

"Fine I will!" Sasuke said as he quickly made his way toward the door.

"Leaving is what you're good at after all, isn't it?" Naruto said bitterly.

"I left the first time for school and the second time because you cheated," the raven said.

"And you never looked back, did you? None of it mattered until the reunion came up, you just forgot about your life here!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, don't pin this on me! It's your fault, I would have came back – for nothing but you – but you made a choice that made it loud and clear where our relationship stood," Sasuke said, turning toward the door.

"It'll always be this fight, no matter how much we say we'll forget about it or how good the sex is or our life could be, it'll always come back to this, won't it?" Naruto frowned.

"I guess that's why we can't be together," Sasuke said, trying to keep himself together. "I'll see you at the reunion, Naruto."

The blonde watched Sasuke leave, again, wondering how it happened since he came back, they always ended up fighting, and he always ended up walking away. _'No, he is not walking away this time!'_

Naruto grabbed a pair of pants and quickly put them on before running after the dark haired man, "Sasuke!"

The man was walking slower than normal, thanks to a slight limp and therefore wasn't very far away, "What now Naruto?"

"I can't let you walk away, I can't let you forget about everything we had, everything we could be," the blonde sounded desperate, he knew it, but didn't care.

"As if I could forget, but I'm going to walk away, I'm only here until after the reunion, then you can move on, you won't see me again," Sasuke said.

"I don't want that, and I know you don't either!" Naruto said running so that he was in front of the raven.

"Let me go Naruto, just let me go, we won't work, not anymore," Sasuke said, backing away.

"You know you don't mean that, or you wouldn't have shown up at my house and everything that happened wouldn't have, I know it," Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of the other man's arm. "You can try to get away, but I'll just fallow you."

"I'll see you at the reunion Naruto," Sasuke said before quickly turning to leave.

Once the dark haired man was out of view, Naruto cursed loudly and went back into his apartment to curse some more. _'Damn it! Damn it!' _"DAMN IT!"

**NS**

Sasuke cursed himself, _'How could I let myself think we could work? I said right away that we wouldn't! I have to walk away…'_ The raven's mental rant would have continued, if in front of his house wasn't a familiar face – a face he didn't really like, "Suigetsu."

"I'd be nice to me Sasuke, I have something that could ruin your reputation; how would a gay, cheating business man look to potential customers?" he asked.

"Your threats mean nothing to me, you should know that by now, people already know I'm bi," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

The white haired man smirked, "But no one likes a cheater."

Sasuke growled, he would not be called one of the things he hated most, he pushed the man against the wall, "Listen you little slime-ball paparazzi, call me a cheater again and you won't have a job, I can get you fired, you and I both know that." The raven released him with a glare, "Why are you here?"

"You're practically a celebrity; people want to know what the handsome, young, rich, Uchiha Corporations owner is doing," he replied.

"I'm visiting home, now you know, so get off my property," he demanded.

"Oh, and who's this blonde man?" he asked, holding up a rather incriminating picture.

"That is none of your business, so leave, now, before you can't," Sasuke said as he grabbed the picture and ripped it in half. The light haired man sighed and quickly walked away, making sure he'd still have his head in the morning.

'_Even if I could let myself get back together with Naruto, I couldn't put him through my life style…threatening people so that I don't get into some stupid magazine.'_ He hated how much he cared for the blonde – how he felt he needed to protect him even though he told himself he shouldn't care. Sasuke walked into his house and collapsed onto the closest couch, face down, _'Why on Earth did I come to this stupid reunion?'_

**NS**

Naruto sat in a café across from Sakura, who just sighed at the half angry and half depressed man.

"So what happened now?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed, "He comes to my house on his own will, sleeps with me on his own will, and then says we won't work, again!"

Sakura slammed her head down on the table, "Naruto?"

"Yes?" He asked, confused.

She sat up straight, "Did you guys talk?"

"Well, kind of, well, no, not really, I guess not," he mumbled.

"You two are impossible," she shook her head.

"It's his fault! He's the one who runs away all the time!" Naruto argued.

"Right, but Naruto, if you don't talk this is just going to go on and on, you'd never work it out," she said.

"I can't let him leave, not unless we're together, I'll fallow him, no matter what!" Naruto said.

"That's ridiculous Naruto!" she told him.

"No, it's love," the blonde said.

"If you say so, but you know you may just end up getting your heart broken," she warned.

"I need to talk to him, the reunion could be my last chance, to do that. I have to go think, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Naruto said quickly before running out of the café.

"Well, at least I know the reunion won't be boring," she said to herself as she watched him leave.

**NS**

It was his last chance, it was not a close intimate setting, it was not a place they could be alone, it was their high school reunion, it was a place where many people who hadn't had a chance to talk to the Uchiha would try to talk to him – and Naruto's goal was to make it so the raven was all his that night, and every night after.

The reunion was being held in the school gym, many of the old teachers were there and most of the old students were as well. There was music playing softly as everyone talked and got reacquainted – though since it was a small town most people hadn't moved and it was just a get together among friends.

The blonde was searching for Sasuke, hoping to be the first to spot him. _'Where is he?'_

"Have you seen him on the cover of all the magazines?" the blonde heard someone say.

"I've heard that those people don't leave him alone." Said another, he knew they were talking about Sasuke.

"He's so hot, still," the person gushed.

"I know! I can't wait to see him, he and that girl did break up you know," the girl laughed.

"Yeah, just our luck," the other giggled, managing to piss off Naruto.

Just then, Naruto saw the black hairstyle that only Sasuke could really pull off. He quickly and quietly pushed his way over to the dark haired man.

"Sasuke," he called when he was close enough.

The man tensed and turned toward him, "Hi Naruto."

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I think we've done enough of that this week," Sasuke said as he walked away.

"I won't give up that easily," he told him.

"I really wish you would," he said before walking out of hearing distance.

Naruto walked up to the person operating the music, or what they called the wannabe DJ. "Hey, I have a question," he smirked.

"A request?" he asked.

"You could say that," Naruto said.

**NS**

Sasuke stood near the food they had laid out for the alumni's to eat while he talked with people he hardly talked to in high school, and some he didn't even know were in his graduating class.

The lights went dim and the music stopped. The "DJ" had a microphone hooked up to the speakers, "I have an announcement, and I guess that we have someone who wants to give a little performance."

Sasuke looked over toward the speakers to see the man handing a certain blonde the microphone, _'He wouldn't.'_

"This song is for Sasuke," the blonde said as he picked up a guitar he got from the school's music room. He sang his heart out, looking at Sasuke the entire time.

Sasuke was wide-eyed and frozen in his spot when the song ended. He wasn't sure how to react, he had what he said before going through his head, though that was over powered by the pounding of his heart telling him to just run to the blonde and kiss him uncontrollably.

Naruto made his way over to the dark haired man, "So, what do you say? Can we talk now?"

All eyes were on them and Sasuke sighed as he pulled the blonde out of the room, with a look that said 'only follow if you dare, and then you'll die.'

"So, you're ready to talk?" the blonde asked once they were outside.

"Yes…how could I not be after that?" Sasuke sighed.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"I liked your song," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto smirked, "I'm glad and I know that we sometimes don't always see eye to eye, and we fight, and that we may have problems, but I'm not ready to give up on us."

"But how can we work if we always have the same fight?" Sasuke frowned.

"We can get through that, I love you and I know you love me too, that's why the entire time you've been here we haven't been able to stay away from each other…how can we not at least try?" Naruto smiled.

"But I have to leave after tonight," Sasuke frowned as he sat down on the stairs leading up to the school.

"I'll come with you," Naruto said as he sat next to him.

"I can't let you do that, I can't let you be pulled into my life," Sasuke said. "It's too complicated and always watched - you wouldn't like it."

"You'll be there, so I'll be fine, and I'll follow either way," Naruto smirked. "Just one way it'll be a game of cat and mouse and the other it'll be fun for the both of us."

Sasuke sighed, but smiled, "Then I guess I don't have a choice now do I?"

"No, you really don't," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke turned so that he was looking straight at Naruto, "Well then I guess I'm stuck with you."

The raven captured the blonde's lips before he could say another word. It was a simple kiss, no tongue or roughness, merely love and tenderness.

"So, if I'd know that all I needed was to sing you a song, I would have done that on day one," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shoved him playfully away, "Let's go back to the reunion."

"If we must," Naruto laughed.

**THE END…**


End file.
